


Among the Stars You Are Mine

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Loki's interest is heightened in a guest at the palace because she looks to the stars every night.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Among the Stars You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings…  
> Arranged marriage for peace and protection, Implied smut, sprinkle of Angst, Mama Frigga sorts everything right for a happy ending.

She was out on the balcony again tonight…

Loki didn't understand why she would stand outside, blanket wrapped around her. She would always sit close to the wall and just stare at the sky. With a glance upwards Loki noticed a clear night and the stars sparkling with a crescent moon outshining the closer stars.

She was staying in the palace as her Father tried to work out a deal with Odin for peace. The meetings seemed to be dragging on for some reason. Usually Odin would have made some sort of deal by now.

Loki noticed Mira a few nights ago. Her raven locks captured the light like the moon would reflect on a pond. Her pale skin glowed in the dark light as clouds covered the sky, shielding her momentarily. Even from Loki's own window he saw her shoulders sag as she pulled the blanket tighter. She stood and went inside, stopping to glance at the sky once again before retreating into her chambers.

"Peculiar girl…"

Loki went to bed, pondering why she stared at the sky so frequently. She seemed to be a naturally happy person when conversing with others. She was full of energy and very animated. Her blue eyes were dazzling when she spoke passionately about, well anything. 

Loki just watched from afar, hoping for eye contact. There was a pull he felt like no other and he was waiting for the perfect time to introduce himself. She was full of life, capturing many with her delightful laugh that floated through the air.

However, when she stared at the stars something changed. It was like a tranquility would wash over her…

~•~°~•~

It was another beautiful night as Mira looked out of her balcony and noticed the moon almost full. She decided immediately to go to the gardens. The sky was too beautiful tonight.

She walked quietly to the garden and slipped her shoes off and wiggled her toes on the grass. She hummed at the tickling sensation and walked to a clearing. She laid her blanket down on the ground and made herself comfortable on the warm fur. It caressed her skin in a comforting softness. The night was warm with a gentle breeze, urging the fur to hold onto her. Goosebumps raised on her arms but she did nothing to battle the gentle tingle down her spine.

She admired the sky, noticing how the stars were far easier to see without the light of fire flickering in the wind. Now the only flickering she seemed to notice was the stars trying to outshine the other.

She was at peace.

Silently wishing upon stars to find true love. 

To find her soulmate.

She sighed heavily while closing her eyes…  _ Soulmate. _

Such a wonderful dream to have one. Many found theirs, but for women like Mira... Soulmates held no place in arranged marriages.

So she gently spoke aloud.

"I wish you were here mother. Father has… decided against your wishes to let me choose my own love. Our little kingdom is in trouble from me denying my hand to another. Honestly he was a terrible person, you would agree. -Father did as well but now they threaten to ruin our kingdom… Savages." 

Mira sighed for a moment to clear her mind from angry and fearful thoughts.

"Father has me in Asgard, I guess to try to get protection… father hopes to bargain my hand for peace. I know of Thor. He is very friendly, he is definitely built for a strong protective husband. He is nice too but.. well." 

Mira giggled, "The mind is far more useful. Thor is smart in his own way but… oh, I don't know mother. Prince Loki hasn't said a word to me. I have met his eyes a few times. It feels… like something is there but he looks away too quick. I have labeled him as shy. He is..."

Mira sighed happily. "Mother you told me finding each soulmate is different and often more subtle than most. I just… as every night. As I wish upon the majestic stars you always told me about. As I wish for the one thing I always wanted...I wish to be happy with my soulmate. I wish him to be kind, wise, and... but If I am not matched with my soulmate, I wish them happiness more so than I. I know you are among the stars now mother, please get my message to my soulmate. That I love him and I wish him well."

As if her own mother was telling her goodnight, clouds covered the sky in a comforting blanket.

"Goodnight mother."

Mira stood and wrapped the blanket around herself as it seemed to get a bit colder. She snuck back into her room and went to sleep hoping for happy dreams of her soulmate.

~•~°~•~

Loki watched as she left the gardens.

She was… different.

He never knew a woman so willing to let her bare feet touch the ground, let alone lay on the ground. Every woman in Asgard prefered tables and chairs. Apparently women found comfort among the ground as well.

Loki just… he hoped their father's would take a little while longer. She was the most extraordinary woman he has ever seen. Loki swore tomorrow he would figure out how to start a conversation with her.

Movement caught Loki's eye and he watched her balcony as she stood momentarily then went to her room.

Loki went to bed as well… trying to figure out a plan to talk to her.

Sleep did not visit Loki soon enough... Loki knew there were stories of soulmates dreaming of their match but Loki doubted that was the issue. However, it still seemed to be the most annoying rumor of having a soulmate. Loki rolled his eyes as he flopped onto his stomach. He muffled a groan into his pillow and wished for the sweet relaxation of night to overtake him.

~•~°~•~

Mira woke with a smile.

She had the amazing dream of meeting her soulmate. She had no other knowledge other than she was going to meet them.

She walked happily around the palace. It was vast and a bit confusing to get around. Soon she found herself lost, but she just kept walking. There were huge doors that caught her eyes. Beautiful engravings decorated the doors, the handle seemed to be to be considered in the decorative lines as well. Her fingers gently ran against the door in admiration.

"Its even more beautiful inside of the library."

Mira jumped and looked at the person who spoke.

"Prince Loki!"

Their eyes met and Mira felt the pull. Subtle but there. She had the same rush of emotions as her dream. The embarrassment, the slight fear, as well as the awe of beauty. 

Mira wondered briefly if the beauty was with the door or the prince.

She watched Loki as he opened the vast door. "Go inside. It really is...captivating."

Mira nodded and tore her eyes from his that seemed dul from lack of sleep. She smiled as she pieced all the information from soulmates together.

She went inside as she bowed her head to hide her smile. She was filled with joy. Her hands covered her gaping mouth as her eyes danced along the railings of the multiple floors. There had to be thousands of books in this library!

She heard the teasing smile. 

"Better than the door?"

Mira's hands went to her heart. "It is amazing in here. There are so many books. No one could read all of these in their lifetime."

She heard Loki laugh slightly. "It is my goal to read as much as I can." Loki held out his hand, "Come with me."

Mira glanced at Loki's hand then to his face, feeling the pull through his eyes made her put her hand in his. A spark lit in her mind and she smiled brightly. She saw Loki glance at their hands before pulling her along.

He pulled her to a private corner of the library and smiled sheepishly at the large pile of books. "I have a lot of reading to do."

Mira smiled as she squeezed his hand with a giggle. "It seems to be a lot… which one are you reading now?"

Loki smiled briefly in embarrassment before letting go of her hand.

The buzzing was gone and Mira forced a smile as Loki returned with a book in hand. His hand went over the cover. 

"Its…" Loki laughed awkwardly. "It is about love spells."

Mira's eyebrows scrunched. "Spells?" She grabbed the book and flipped through the book. "There should never be a spell for making someone love the other. Soulmates are…" She glanced at Loki before giving the book back to him. "They are meant to be together, naturally."

Loki quickly took the book, "soulmates can be made. With the lifestyles of royalty there are intricate rituals to bind people. Arranged marriages often do not mean they are with their soulmate. So this one, it breaks the original bond to the soulmate and then binds the two new soulmates."

Mira thought she was going to be sick. "That's disgusting. How- what happens to the broken bond?"

Loki showed Mira a passage. "The broken bonds are then tied together. No one can just end a soulbond. The only thing that breaks the bond is death."

Mira looked away. "That's just.."

"Wrong?"

Mira couldn't look at his face but nodded.

How could he even think of something like  _ that _ ? How could he even think of breaking  _ their _ bond?

"I thought so too. My mother explained to me, it.. is easier that way. It keeps the arrangement intact since there will be no infidelity. Everyone feels love and no one is left alone."

Mira mused over his words for a moment… "I suppose it would make it easier. But still-" She paused as she glared at the ground. "Would you really break the bond to  _ your _ soulmate?"

Loki was silent for a moment so she looked at him.

"I am not sure… but if it meant I was supposed to be married off, and I never met my soulmate. Yes. I would want them to be happy."

Mira did her best to stay calm, fingernails pressing into her hand. "Have you met your soulmate?"

Loki looked away in thought, "I never felt… the grand sparks of being near someone. So I would assume I have not."

Mira's tears were held back as she laughed. "Yes I would assume the same…" She watched his reaction, "what happens if the spell is done when the two are actually soulmates?"

Loki flipped through the book, "it does not say specifically because to my knowledge it has never happened." Loki hummed as his finger glided across the script. "I suppose the two would loose any feelings they had to the other."

Mira had so many questions she wanted to ask but the one that stuck was…  _ How do you feel about me? _

"I hope you never have to use that spell."

Loki closed the book and turned away. He set the book down and his shoulders tensed. "I hope so too. But being royalty means I will likely be married off against my will." 

He turned and made the eye contact again.  _ Did he not feel what she felt? _

Loki shrugged as if a heavy weight was not in his heart. "I studied these spells because it is likely I will not meet my soulmate."

Mira glanced around completely not sure of what to do...

She whispered. “How do you feel about me? What do you feel when you look at me?”

Loki looked at her and seemed to observe everything about her, captured by her existence. “There is... something.”

“Soulmates don't need fireworks… just that little pull on your heart that tells you… even whispers this is it…”

Mira turned and her eyes caught Loki's. Her breath calmed but her heart raced. She reached to his chest, felt his heart beating the same as hers. She was in a daze as she leaned into him. Her head against his chest, the thumping seemed to calm as her heart did.

His arms wrapped around her, his chin on her head. "But still it is not fair. I hope I never need to use that cursed spell..."

Mira moved slightly in order to look at him. "Lets go to the gardens. I have an idea."

Loki smiled as he held his arm out. She held onto his arm and walked with him. It was dizzying how many turns they had to take. She was grateful that Loki had found her. She watched as the sun started to set as they finally made it to the gardens.

She realized they did not say a word to the other, a comforting silence she felt with no one else.

Mira laid on the ground, asking as she kept her eyes to the night sky,  **"Have you ever wished upon a star?"**

She felt Loki's hand hold hers once he laid with her..  **"Tell me, did your wish ever come true?”**

Mira smiled as he entwined their hands. The warmth of his hand was comforting. When she caught his eyes, she felt the pull. Extremely subtle, but the pull was there.

"Yes. The stars have granted me my only wish."

Loki's sweet smile returned, "then… I wish-"

Mira covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhh… you can only let the stars hear you until it comes true."

Loki lifted himself to rest on his elbow. "And what did you wish for. You can tell me since it came true, right?"

Mira rolled away from him and got up. "I don't want to ruin my secret because I fear it will stop."

Loki moved swiftly to grab her and bring her back to their spot. 

Loki set her down with care. "Keep your secret then… but never leave my side."

Mira pulled Loki to her for a kiss, "I am yours."

Loki moved to caress her neck with his lips, "and I am yours."

~•~°~•~

Mira woke with strong arms around her in a comfortable bed.

"Goodmorning."

Mira mumbled, "goodmorning, Loki."

"Did you sleep well?"

Mira nodded with a yawn.

Soft lips were on her head. "The sun is almost up… the servants will be busy in the halls soon. I should take you to your room, so you can get ready for the day."

Mira did not want to leave the safety of her soulmate's arms but agreed. "Mhkay."

Loki walked with her to her room. He kissed her hand before parting. "I will see you soon. I will be here to get you for the morning feast."

Mira blushed, "thank you Loki."

Loki left and Mira got ready for the morning feast. There was a knock on the door that made her heart leap in joy.

Mira smiled brightly, "Hello! -father?"

He walked in and gave her a hug. "Hello sweetheart." 

He held her at arms reach and her heart clenched. The only time he did that was to tell her news she probably did not want to hear.

"I wanted to tell you before you found out in front of everyone… Odin has agreed to you marrying one of his sons in order for the protection of our kingdom." Mira's father looked her in the eye, "we agreed Thor would be the better match since you two got a long so well."

Mira's eyes watered at the thought.

"He is to be king and if you were his queen it would give you more power, more protection for our kingdom."

Mira's father looked sad as the tears bubbled out of her eyes. "I am sorry my sweetheart. It was the only way."

~•~°~•~

Loki knocked on Mira's door with joy.

He was greeted by her father. "Goodmorning, Prince Loki. Is there something I could help you with?"

Mira was behind her father and she looked upset. 

"...I am here to escort Mira to the dinning hall."

Mira's father looked at him oddly then to Mira who looked crushed. Then he rushed out past Loki. "I need to speak with Odin."

Mira retreated further into her room. Loki shut the door before going to her. He lifted her face and looked deep into her tear filled eyes.

"My soul… what is wrong?"

Mira seemed to pour more tears from her eyes. "I am supposed to marry Thor."

Loki's eyebrows mended together in hurt and rage. "What?"

"It is so my kingdom can be protected."

Loki kissed Mira and wiped the shedding tears from her cheeks. There were many tears and Loki ended up just spreading them everywhere. Mira kissed him back with as much passion they shared last night.

Loki pressed his forehead to Mira's. "We can not be separated. I promise you. We must go. Speak with our fathers."

Loki quickly took Mira's hand and went to the chambers of his parents. Loki was let in by the guards and he pulled Mira with him. 

Loki stated desperately. "Father she can not wed Thor."

Odin's glare did not make Loki shrink back as it usually would have. "The arrangement has been agreed upon between Mira's father and I. You have no say in this matter."

Frigga placed a hand on Odin's arm… "they are bonded… the law states if soulmates bond they can not be separated."

Odin turned. "You two never talked! Thor gave her more attention! You share one night and-" 

Odin sighed heavily as he called for the guards. Loki was worried what his father would do but thankfully he demanded the guards to bring Thor and Mira's father to the room.

Mira's father hugged her and claimed, "thank the gods. I am upset I have not seen the connection. You never talked but oh-Your mother would be so happy."

Mira looked to her father then to Odin. "What about the protection for the kingdom?"

Odin sighed. "The agreement stands."

Loki caught Mira as she flung herself onto him with a joyful laugh. It seemed to conjure happiness in the rest of the room as well.

Since there were different arrangements in place, the announcement waited until dinner so everyone could prepare. In the final moments before food was served Odin announced the treaty and the pairing of true soulmates among royals.

Loki held Mira's hand and shared a kiss in front of all of Asgard. The joy from the others was deafening and contagious.

Loki grinned, "You are mine."

Mira smiled with a laugh, "then I guess, you are mine."   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A challenge for @marvelgirlonamarvelworld from tumblr.
> 
> Dialogue prompt #1 “Have you ever wished upon a star? Tell me, did your wish ever come true?”
> 
> Soulmate AU


End file.
